


Into Shape

by DittyWrites



Series: Gotham Rogues Kink Series [11]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Batman: Arkham (Video Games), Batman: Arkham - All Media Types, DCU, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Aftercare, BDSM, BDSM Scene, Collars, F/M, Flogging, Frottage, Light Dom/sub, Masochism, Orgasm, Pain, Painplay, Snark, Whipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-13
Updated: 2017-09-13
Packaged: 2018-12-27 19:14:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12087576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DittyWrites/pseuds/DittyWrites
Summary: After finding the perfect accessory for Edward, Selina makes him wear it for one of their 'sessions'. Who said that cats don't like collars?





	Into Shape

As the cold leather of the collar slid around his neck, Edward could feel the ever-so-slight constriction of his windpipe as the latches at the back clicked into place. A sharp fingers trailed down the nape of his neck and attempted to worry its way between the leather and his skin but the gap was far too tight to allow it.

Strutting around from her position behind him, Selina eyed up her handiwork.

“Perfect.”

It had been her who had found the collar for sale in one of the many tacky trinket shops which had flourished within Gotham City and as soon as she had spotted the dyed green leather collar which was littered with black question marks she had purchased it without hesitation. After that, all she needed was opportunity and a small bet between interested parties had ended in her favour and allowed her to demand its use within their shared bedroom.

Besides, if the spark of interest which had lit up within Edwards' eyes when she had produced the item from behind her back was anything to go by then she probably should not have even bothered going through the theatricality of a bet.

“Does it su-” Edward started but his words were quickly cut off by Selinas' hand covering his mouth.

“You know the rules, Eddie.” Tutting in disappointment, she shook her head. “Do not speak until you are either spoken to or have permission. Understand?”

Barely restraining an eye-roll, he instead gave a sharp nod.

“Yes, Lina.”

“Now,” perching at the end of their bed, she crossed her legs, “take off your suit jacket.”

The warmth of the room caressed her bare skin, her only items of clothing being her favourite deep purple lingerie set which sat beautifully against her skin while also enhancing her chest without being too uncomfortable. Her short, dark hair was styled perfectly in her preferred style and she ran a manicured hand through it as she watched the green jacket fall to the floor.

“And the tie.”

Skilled hand flew to his flawlessly created knot and the tie was soon pulled through his collar and left to drop.

Eyes darting to the collar which sat perfectly against his pale throat, Selina instinctive ran her fingers gently along her own neck as her breathing quickened slightly.

“Shirt.”

As each button of his black shirt came undone, it exposed more of his torso and she hummed appreciatively as the shirt fell into a crumpled pile. Swirling her finger expectantly, she waited as he turned slowly in position, revealing his back to her gaze.

His back was almost unmarked, the smooth expanse of skin only marred by the occasional scar, and her eyes swept over each one. A few were recognisable as being the result of batarangs as her own body hosted one or two in a similar manner. Collected at the top of one shoulder was a smattering of small circular scars which sat close together and were faded with age. They never discussed those scars.

Slipping off the bed, her footsteps were muffled by the carpeting and as her slender finger came to rest on the base of Edwards' spine, he flinched away from her in surprise.

“Jumpy?” Leaning up, she breathed directly into his ear.

“No,” he shook his head defiantly, “why would I be?”

Latching her finger through the fastener at the back of his collar, she tugged it downwards, smirking as it caused him to let loose a mild noise of dissent as he was forced to tilt his head back.

“Wrong answer, pet.” She muttered. Releasing the collar, she ran her hands up and down his back, across his sharp shoulder blades and down the sides as she admired her new canvas. “I am so looking forward to leaving my mark on that creamy skin.”

At her words, she felt a low shudder rack through him and a quick glance around his body confirmed the tent of his trousers which she knew would be there.

“You ready?”

“Yes.”

“On your knees then.” She commanded.

As Edward sank to his knees gracefully, Selina again moved to stand in front of him. He was quite the sight; the emerald suit trousers opposing his bare torso but the collar was a beautiful touch. The green and black leather contrasting against his reddish hair made for a stunning combination and she licked her lips subconsciously.

“You remember your safe-word?” Not that he would need it for this next part but for what came after she wanted to ensure that he didn't leave himself vulnerable. As he nodded his confirmation she smiled and dived in for a quick kiss, her lips on his for little more than a second. “Then let's begin.”

Picking up the black leather flogger which he had selected for this session, she held in loosely in her grasp as she worked her wrist around to ensure its flexibility. The flogger was made of soft leather and its short handle sat comfortably in her hand as the many strips of leather hung free from the end of it.

It wasn't the first time they'd used this particular toy and she doubted it would be the last. It was not too painful, at best you could encourage a decent sting from the lashes if enough force was placed behind them but it made for an excellent warm-up and it made Edwards' skin deliciously sensitive.

Slamming the flogger against the wooden post of their bed, Selina smirked as Edward jumped.

“Hands behind your head.”

Obliging her, his thing fingers were quick to link behind his head as he allowed his exposed flesh to fall victim to her whims.

Stepping forward, she ran the strands of leather up and down his spine a few times before pulling it back and swinging forward with some force. As the leather made contact with the center of his back, a soft exhale of breath from Edward was barely audible above the slap of the flogger.

Aiming a touch lower, she was able to angle the blow so that it covered the largest expanse of flesh and she was quick to repeat the move twice more to ensure that it was having a suitable impact. At the third strike, the only sign of discomfort to come from the kneeling figure was a slight twitching of his linked fingers as it landed.

Selina was quick to find a rhythm.

Extending her arm as far as possible before slashing it downwards, she felt a growing spark of pleasure within her core as the collision of the swinging leather started to turn various patches of Edwards' pale skin a delicious pink as the blood rushed to the surface.

The force of her blows was causing her body to twist and she was vaguely tempted to move in front of him for a few shots just so she could have the pleasure of watching him trying to avert his gaze from her jiggling breasts. Bringing one hand to her chest, she gently squeezed her left breast and bit back a moan as she stimulated herself.

One swing went a touch too high and the leather straps landed straight on Edwards' unsuspecting fingers, eliciting a yelp of surprise from him and causing his hands to unlink as he rubbed them gently for a moment.

Turning, he quirked a brow at her.

“Something to say?” She inquired, gaze hard as she ran her fingers through the straps in an unspoken warning.

“Nothing.”

“Then put your hands back where they should be,” she tilted her head, “or I will tie a length of cord through that collar and tie them into position.”

Hands having returned to their position, Selina decided that the moment had passed.

Dropping the flogger to the floor she instead moved up behind him to test his responsiveness. Running her palms along the fresh pinkness of his skin, she heard a low groan escape him. Unsure if it was due to her touch soothing or inciting the skin, she continued anyway.

“Are we ready to move on, pet?”

Without waiting for his response, she swung her hips suggestively as she went to retrieve the next object of their play. As she bent down to pick it up from the floor she could feel his eyes burning into her with interest.

Allowing the object to lay in her grasp loosely, Selina did not miss the flash of surprise and mild apprehension which appeared on Edwards' face before it fell back into its lustful state. A mild sweat had developed on his brow and his lower lip was showing signs of having been bitten, but he had been good and despite her best efforts he had barely made any noise during the entire flogging aside from the odd moan or exhale.

Allowing her fingers to glide along the bullwhip, the rough ridges of the leather caused her fingers to tingle at the odd sensation as she held his gaze.

“Ready?”

“Yes.” He breathed out and an almost imperceptible shake of his shoulders was enough to encourage her.

Placing the most faintest of butterfly kisses on his temple as she passed him, she retook her position a few feet away from his exposed back.

The bullwhip was no joke. Wielded correctly, it could be used to cause serious harm to the human body; it could draw blood with ease and she swore that she had once fractured a thugs arm with it. But she had enough confidence in her skill and ability to ensure that no real damage would come to Edward.

It would hurt, not too much, but it would be painful and that was exactly what he wanted.

Preparing her hand, she wound it up in her preferred fashion before releasing the whip in the manner to which she was accustomed. It flew through the air, almost too fast to follow, before it hit.

CRACK

At the impact, a sharp intake of breath came from Edward followed by a loud groan.

Hesitating as she tried to determine if that was a moan of pleasure or pain and whether or not she had started too strong, Selina waited for Edward to do...something. The welt of the first blow had already appeared on his skin, the shocking red of it contrasting with the pinkness of the surrounding flesh, and she watched his shoulder blades shuffle as Edward familiarised himself to the sensation.

Obviously realising that she was waiting for him, Edward brought his elbows forward to push his back out towards her as he rasped out a faint,

“Don't stop.”

CRACK

The second blow was equal in strength to the first but it had the unfortunate luck to catch him directly up the spine and Selina rubbed her thighs together as he released a high-pitched yelp of pain. Her sadistic side may not be as strong as Edwards' masochism but that did not mean that she was not receiving a heady shot of pleasure from every blow.

CRACK

Cupping her hands over her panties, she could feel her own wetness through the fabric and as the third welt from the bullwhip appeared on Edwards' skin she rubbed at herself loosely. Her pleasure would come later but for now this would definitely do.

CRACK

Driven by her own desire, a touch more power was placed behind her wrist as she flicked the whip towards his exposed back and the resulting noise was almost enough to make her wince in sympathy.

For his part, Edward could not bite back the shout of pain which tore its way from his lips and his hands broke from their position as he fell forward onto all fours. A few seconds of panting and he forced himself upwards again and Selina smirked as she was instantly reminded of how much of a glutton for punishment he truly was.

Unwinding the whip from her grasp, she silently approached him again and used the element of surprise to wrap the whip around his neck, momentarily covering the collar.

“You're so good for me, Eddie.” She purred, running a hand through his hair affectionately as she stared at his impressive tent and she could detect the faintest hint of wetness beginning to seep through from his pre-cum. “I think maybe you've earned a reward, huh?”

A mixed look of suspicion and excitement crossed his features as he permitted her to touch him as she liked. She was one of the few in the world who had permission to do so and the exclusivity of that honour was always a turn-on.

Placing both hands on his chest, she pushed against him and the harshness of the push caught him off-guard and sent him sprawling backwards.

Without giving him a moment to recover, she pounced on his prone form and started to grind her crotch onto his stiff cock. Her hands held him against the rough carpeting and she had no doubt that the carpet was causing the marks on his back to flair up and burn almost painfully. He always liked a touch of pain as his moment of pleasure.

“Come for me, Eddie.” She growled as she continued to rub herself against him.

It didn't take him long and within seconds his low groaning increased in pitch. She could read the tensing of his muscles as he neared his climax and just as she was about to make a comment of how easy he was to please, she felt him push up from her grasp and catch her lips in his own.

The frantic nature of the kiss was matched his grasp on her arms tightening and his crotch bucking up wildly to meet her and she knew that he was riding out his orgasm.

Before too long had passed, she felt his strength leave him as his hands fell away from her body and landed to the floor in an unceremonious heap. Laying atop his chest, Selina could still feel her own wetness pooling against his trouser leg but she was willing to ignore it for the moment to allow Edward to catch his breath.

Plus, he was never too slow to show his appreciation for her so that was something which she knew would take up the remainder of the evening.

“So...” She prompted quietly.

“Do you really need me to sing your praises, Lina?” He answered her immediately, voice hoarse and deepened with his sated lust. “Not to be crass but drop your hand a few feet and you will be able to feel just how much I enjoyed that.”

“True,” smiling at him as he dropped his head to meet hers, Selina tapped his exposed chest with her fingernails, “but you're not the only one here with an ego.”

A short, easy laugh escaped him as he placed a soft kiss to her scalp.


End file.
